Undertake studies to develop a vaccine for gonorrhea. Specifically: isolate, purify, and characterize gonococcal pili from selected strains of Neisseria gonorrhoeae; test purified pili preparation in Phase I trials for safety and immunogenicity; isolate, purify, and characterize POMP from strains of Neisseria gonorrhoeae; test the purified POMP preparation in Phase I trials for safety and development of an immune response; test the combined purified pili and purified POMP product to characterize more fully the immune response.